<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mom Pearl AU Art by a_big_apple, Florentine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740996">Mom Pearl AU Art</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_big_apple/pseuds/a_big_apple'>a_big_apple</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florentine/pseuds/Florentine'>Florentine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>From now on, everything has to be about Steven [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Steven Universe, Fanart, Gen, mom pearl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_big_apple/pseuds/a_big_apple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florentine/pseuds/Florentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the "From now on, everything has to be about Steven" AU! Featuring mom Pearl and son Steven.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pearl &amp; Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>From now on, everything has to be about Steven [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. On the way to ballet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Art by <a href="https://gabbyworks.tumblr.com/">Gabby</a>! Please go check out her work, it's incredible!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Pearl and Steven, on their way from Pearl's job at a mechanic to Steven's dance class!</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sad Pearl and baby Steven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Art by <a href="https://gabbyworks.tumblr.com/">Gabby</a> again! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Steven loves his tired, sad mama.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Studying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>By Florentine/Coffee-B!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Pearl doing engineering homework with Steven in hir lap! </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Buzzcut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Art by a_big_apple!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Coffee-B said "what if human Pearl buzzed all hir hair off" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pearl pre-Steven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More incredible art by <a href="https://gabbyworks.tumblr.com/">Gabby</a>!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>College Pearl before Steven was born.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>